Sin Remordimiento
by Hikari Jeager
Summary: No pude contenerme mucho mas... Sali del apartamento y al llegar a donde el estaba la locura se apodero de mi... No dejaba de imaginar las cosas que le había hecho... Ese maldito! Lo odiaba!... Ahora que esta muerto puedo respirar... Lemon,Asesinato,Violación,Embarazo TaiXSora, MattXSora... Son libres de dejar Review :)


**Advertencia: Lemon, asesinato, violación **

**OTP: Taiora, Sorato**

**Declaimare: Los personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia es solo una forma de entretenimiento sin ningun fin dañino.**

**Capitulo 1**

Pude sentir la suavidad con la que finamente entró, segundos después ví convertirse aquella camisa perfectamente blanca en una del carmín mas puro...

Oí un ruido retumbar en la habitación...

No pude mas que soltar el aza negra mientras mi mirada seguía sumergida en el vacío...

"Qu..que has hecho .."

Yo solo volvi la mirada hacia ella...

"L..lo mataste... ¡LO MATASTE!"

Si, lo habia matado ... alfin lo habia hecho ...

"¡ASESINO! ... ¡ASESINO!"

Gritaba ella discando rápidamente en el telefono... se lo que hace... la policia estara pronto aqui ...

"¡MATO A MI HIJO! ... ¡MATO A MI MATT!"

Lloraba dolida al telefono; pues yo habia terminado con la vida de su hijo ... ¡De ese maldito perro mal nacido!

"Tai..."

Apenas si pudo decir mi nombre... pude notar el horror con el que lo dijo... no esperaba menos... despues de todo su hermano era el que estaba tendido sobre ese inmenso charco de sangre...

Yo solo me sente justo donde estaba parado al momento de atravesarlo con el cuchillo, me sente a esperar mi destino...

"¡Kyaaaaaaa!"

Ese ... ese fue el grito que desgarro mi alma...

"¡Hermano, hermano que es esto!"

Exclamó... yo, yo no puedo verla a la cara... no, no puedo...

"Matt..."

La oi casi sollozando...

"Tai... no, no quiero perderte..."

Susurro entre tantos gritos y lloriqueos mientras dos uniformados me apuntaban con sus armas acercandonse y diciendo mis derechos ...

"No... ¡Noo!... ¡No se lo lleven!... ¡Por favor!... ¡No se lo lleven!"

Grito aferrandose al brazo de un de los oficiales que me levantaba del lugar donde hace poco me habia sentado...

"Sora dejalo..."

La mire y con eso entendio... mas podria jurar que su mirada temblaba de miedo... miedo hacia mi...

Deje que me escoltaran sin poner fuerza, veia como los vecinos se apartaban y me castigaban con sus miradas... El odio y repugne co el que me miraban me hizo sentir extrañamente poderoso...

Dos oficiales mas entraban con bolsas al mismo lugar de donde me habian sacado, detrad de ellos dos uniformados mas pero esta ves llevaban un traje azul de cuerpo completo,mascaras y guantes blancos...

Justo cuando se cerraba la puerta del elevador pude ver a los dos policias anteriores sacar en una bolsa marcada el cuchillo con el que cometí el crimen...

"Vaya forma de arruinar tu vida muchacho"

Dijo la policia a mi lado izquierdo, no me percate del sexo de esta anteriormente... estaba mas concentrado disfrutando de los ojos vacios de aquel bastardo...

"Que edad tienes chico"

Pregunto el de mi lado derecho...

"19 años"

Conteste sin mas..

"Demonios chico, tenias una vida por delante, ahora tendras suerte si te juzgan como menor"

Solte una carcajada, lo que los hizo estremeserse...

"Lo mate por gusto, conscientemente"

Volvi la mirada a la policia y dije

"Dime... ¿que serias capaz de hacer por amor?"

Le dedique una sonrisa provocativa y levante mi cega en señal de pregunta, a lo que ella solo sudo y se tiño de color rosado; mas me sorpendio el oir un pequeño gemido en señal de exitacion proviniente de ella...

"Tranquila, no querras provocarme"

Dije al justo momento en el que el elevador se habrió y el policia me escoltó a su patrulla solo, ya que la chica policia no dejo de temblar...

Ella era atractiva, llevaba una coleta alta y su cabellera negra tocaba el final de su nuca...

No me di cuenta que la patrulla llevaba recorridos ya 4 cuadras... algo, algo en mi no estaba bien... esa actitud tan... casanova? ... esa no es mi personalidad! ... sin embargo... en lo unico pensar es en los pechos bien proporcionados de aquella ...

"Sora..."

De pronto su nombre se escapo de mis labios... no pude evitar que un sollozo resoplado se escapara de mi boca ... cai en cuenta de lo que habia hecho...

Habia matado a mi mejor amigo... ¡no! ... ese perro no era mi amigo... ¡merecia morir!... ¡la basura como el no merece vivir!...

Ahi recorde lo que me llevo a tomar el cuchillo de mi cocina y salir en el auto de sora al escuchar lo que ella tenia que decirme... en ese momento fui conciente de lo que pensaba hacer... en ese momento mi ética, mi dignidad, y mi valor se esfumaron de mi ser..

Aquella valentia que una vez fui digno de portar se habia desvanecido en ese instante... y me converti en un asesino...

**Dedicado a mi prima :) no pude terminar tu otro taiora pero espero que te guste esté **

**Actualización Semanal todos los martes en la noche (9pm hora México)**


End file.
